1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply converting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, central processing unit (CPU) chipsets of motherboards can be classified as two types, a first type having not having an integrated graphics unit, and a second type having an integrated graphics unit. Each of the two types of CPU chipsets can be installed in one motherboard. The first type of CPU chipset only needs one power supply, called VCCP, to work. The second type of CPU chipset needs the VCCP power supply, and another power supply called V_AXG.
To install the two types of CPU chipset in a motherboard, the motherboard needs to have a VCCP power supply module and a V_AXG power supply module, where the two power supply modules are independent of each other. However, if a user chooses the first type of CPU chipset, the V_AXG power supply module will be unused, therefore a voltage converting circuit (may include a driving chip, some transistors, an inductor, and some capacitors) of the V_AXG power supply module is idle, which occupies space of the motherboard and increases costs.